<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just trying your best by Ames24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498244">Just trying your best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ames24/pseuds/Ames24'>Ames24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Civil War Who?, Domestic Avengers, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Character, Gen, Maybe relationships in the future, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, POV Original Character, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker will appear later, Please can everyone be friends, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Self-Insert, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, changing the future, hopefully nobody will die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:33:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ames24/pseuds/Ames24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding herself in a different universe was not planned or even really wanted, however apparently there was no going back so maybe she just had to deal with it. I am Allison of Earth and I am burdened with knowing way too much for this universe. I have to help them, what happened in the movies can't actually happen, I want to save them, I want them to understand. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare. I guess this nightmare isn't as bad as it could have been, I mean I get to meet the avengers?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shuri (Marvel) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers &amp; Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stranger Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were 5 more minutes left in the school day, five oh so tedious minutes. I know that high school isn’t actually that bad, and five minutes is just five minutes but just let me be dramatic here, ok.</p>
<p>“Ali I swear to jesus christ himself what the actual fuck are you doing” , next to me Erin smacked me in the face.</p>
<p>“What” Honestly I don’t think I processed any of that.</p>
<p>“Ali you dumbass the bell just rung, why are you still staring at your pencil like it’s going to give you the secret to a perfect SAT score.” Erin stood up and started to pack my things up for me.</p>
<p>“Finally” Damn I can’t believe during my dramatic complaints about there being five more minutes of school left the five minutes actually passed. Wow, time is crazy like that.</p>
<p>As Erin and I walked outside I began to zone out once more but in my defense she was ranting about Captain America and his abs so I really didn’t need to listen.</p>
<p>“Ali, I have a feeling you're not paying attention,” Erin said as she waved a hand in front of my face.</p>
<p>I slapped her hand away from its intended target of my nose, “Damn what gave you that genius idea.Ok but, please, I’ve heard this rant like maybe ten times already, I get a pass this time.”</p>
<p>“Fine but this weekend we’re finishing our MCU binge and I will hear no complaints about my obsession over all the Chris's,” Erin said.</p>
<p>“Agreed. But on the one condition that you can’t yell at me for screaming every time the characters are total FUCKING IDIOTS” I stage shouted the last part in her ear just to prove my point. Erin had a soft spot for basically every character ever, and thus my life was doomed to try and get her to see that they were all so increadibly stupid. Like sure, I rooted for the avengers like every other person that watches marvel movies but Civil War?! So much conflict that could have been avoided if they all just put aside their egos for like ten minutes.</p>
<p>Our walk back to my house continued the way it usually does, Erin and I semi-bullying each other while causing far too much noise. I swear we’re best friends. I just spend too much time around her to not hate her a little, but yes deep down I love her to the end of the earth.</p>
<p>Seeing as it was a friday the weekend had not officially started and as I had pointed out to Erin most lovingly, “we finish the binge…. tomorrow”, after she pouted for about 5 seconds then got distracted by the fact that my mom had bought a new box of cocoa puffs. Cocoa puffs are amazing and as far and Erin and I are concerned about the best snack that exists. Yes, I said snack. We eat them dry while watching youtube, netflix, movies, you name it we have eaten cocoa puffs while watching it.</p>
<p>“Do you think that Tik Tok will ever have the same cultural influence as Vine did?” Erins words of wisdom interrupted my cocoa puff induced thoughts.</p>
<p>“No, Tik Tok is too big now and there’s too much on it for anything to cause as much lasting impact, plus Vine was the first so it just has seniority.”</p>
<p>“That doesn't make sense” Erin threw a cocoa puff at me.</p>
<p>“It does, you’re just stupid” I said as I threw one back.</p>
<p>In hindsight that was a pretty epic final line if I do say so myself. Not what I would have planned to be the last thing I ever said to my best friend of 10 years but you know, shit happens.</p>
<p>Everything went black and it felt like I was falling, but of course I wasn’t because that makes no sense. Also I couldn’t see anything so I had nothing to go off of, just the dropping sensation in my stomach and a bad feeling.</p>
<p>Oh my god why does everything hurt. Did I just pass out or something, what the fuck was that. I tried to open my eyes but all I could get was a blurry light something and then I had to close my eyes again. My whole body ached with pain, as I tried to piece together where I was I let my hands slip from on my chest to beside me. Wait, what, why do I feel grass. I’m inside, or at least I was inside. After a couple minutes of confusion I attempted to open my eyes again and thankfully found the world to be visible again. Thankfully I seemed to be lying on my back in the grass in some park. What. The. Hell.</p>
<p>“Hey, are you all right?” I heard some voice not too far off shout and I had a strange feeling the person was talking to me. However stranger danger and if being a woman for my whole life had taught me anything it was don’t respond to men that ask you questions on the street. To be fair I wasn’t all right but he didn’t need to know that. I was going to be fine.</p>
<p>“Hey, you look like you need to get medical help” The voice sounded pretty close now and my panic meter was preparing myself for the unfortunate task of standing up. I had to stand because I had to find out where the hell I was, where the hell Erin was, and also to get away from this stranger. Ugh come on Ali you got this, just sit up first. There we go then hand on the ground, you got this. Push UP! With one final push I rose to my feet only to feel really really dizzy. Oh shit maybe this wasn’t a good idea my legs feel so not good right now. And I was falling again but this time a pair of hands caught my shoulders.</p>
<p>“Hey, are you ok?” Whoever caught me was trying to steady me.</p>
<p>“AAAAAHGHHG” I shrieked and immediately twisted away only to actually fall on the ground. Fuck. This might be a good idea to look at whoever had just caught me. I looked upward and my eyes met two faces. Jesus christ where the hell am I and why are Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie concerned for my well being. And why are they wearing their costumes from the opening scene of Winter Soldier. So many questions ran through my head but the only thing that came out of my mouth was, “I’m sorry”</p>
<p>“You have nothing to be sorry for, we saw you just sort of appear here a couple minutes ago, and you look pretty out of it, I’m sorry that I freaked you out” Chris held out his hand and I with a couple seconds of hesitation took it and slowly stood up. I literally only came up to like his shoulder. Not even. Why am I so short.</p>
<p>“So if you don’t mind me asking, how did you just pop out of the ground.” I turned as Anthony Mackie made a motion with his hand.</p>
<p>“Ummm… yeah that’s a great question. I have no idea, where am I?”</p>
<p>“The Mall, Washington DC” Chris replied.</p>
<p>“WASHINGTON!….what….what” random squeaking noises came out of my mouth, I was in Washington DC, as in about a 8 hour drive from where I was 5 minutes ago.</p>
<p>“Is everything ok, you’re not in danger.”</p>
<p>“This makes absolutely no sense.” I said as my body promptly gave out and I most gracefully passed out on the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Because why would thing make sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>self indulgent self insert, starts right at the beginning of Winter Soldier and continues on, Allison Brooke goes from a normal life in the world we all know to…. the same world? Wait I thought that was some alternate universe time travel stuff that just happened to me… why am I just on earth in the same day, month, year… HOLY MOTHER  OF JESUS HOW DID I GET TO WASHINGTON DC. Oh boy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ok, where the hell am I now. The last things I remember are being in a park then Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie talking to me, yeah I still don’t understand that last part. I mean I don’t understand the first part either, how on earth did I get from my kitchen table in Massachusetts to… oh fuckkkkk I’m in like DC somehow, that makes this so much more confusing. My head was still pounding as I tried to open my eyes. It seemed that I was in a hospital room of sorts, there was an iv in my arm and the tv across the room was playing some wired soap opera looking show. Ok, I can deal with this. There has to be some sort of call button somewhere, I just need to talk to a nurse and figure out what's going on. If they know what's going on that is. After a couple minutes of searching around the side of my hospital bed I found a green button that said help on it, well that's the most promising thing I’ve seen so far. Just as my finger was about to press the button a nurse came in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, my name is Lauren and I’m going to be your nurse for now, how are you feeling?” She said with about the whitest teeth I’ve ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm, I mean my head hurts a lot and my arms and legs still feel a bit like jello but other than that I think I’m pretty ok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great to hear, now If you don’t mind I need you to fill out some forms” Lauren handed me a clipboard with some papers on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?” I really needed to have some questions answered before she left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are in the medical wing of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters in Washington DC.” Laruen said in a rehearsed manner, it sounded like she had been through this with other patients. Wait. The DC part I already knew but, what, oh no, no no no no no no no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m where..” my voice trailed off into a squeak, this had to be a dream. This doesn’t exist. This can’t exist, and even if like the multiverse theory or whatever is true it’s impossible that I suddenly traveled through space and time and dimensions to get here randomly, that's just really not true. Everything seemed so really though, at least the pain felt very real. Ok, get yourself together, this has to be some sort of hospital marvel thing or whatever, I don’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me miss, I assure you that you are in no danger, may I ask what your name is”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allison Brooke” I could tell that I probably looked like an idiot just gaping and staring at nothing, but none of this was processing properly in my brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allison, I’m going to back in a minute, here’s a pen for when you feel ready to fill out those forms” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok” I was running on solid autopilot. I guess I should fill out these forms, maybe they will tell me something. Most of the questions were pretty standard, name, date of birth, previous medical conditions or injuries, email, was I allergic to anything, etc you know what I mean. I couldn’t fill out some of it because I didn’t know things like my health insurance number or other weird questions that my mom usually helps me with. Oh yeah, my mom, and my family, my friends. What would they think, I mean if what I experienced actually happened then Erin literally saw me disappear in my kitchen not too long ago. Tears threatened to come out but I blinked and held them back, this was not the time. I had more pressing matters to deal with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough Lauren came back in a little while after I had finished filling out the forms. In the meantime I had been playing a coloring book game on my phone that I was thankful to find had been in my back pocket. For some reason I didn’t have any cell service but I dismissed the thought because that was just another thing I didn’t have the energy to think about. When Laruren came back in Chris Evans and Anthony Mackies followed her. Ok what the actual hell is going on. Random celeb sightings, fine. Yes they’re rare but they happen. Those celebrities coming to your hospital room after helping you on the street, not a thing that happened, they have busy lives. And why did they look like they we’re still in costume, and I thought Chris had a beard now because of endgame and all that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, you fell pretty hard back there.” Chris said to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a headache but I don’t feel too bad I guess, I mean I’m just kinda in shock about two actualy celebrities visiting me in a hospital. Also are you guys doing some sort of press thing here because aPpaRenTLy I’m in a S.H.I.E.L.D hospital or something.” They both looked at me then each other, then back at me. I don’t know what part of what I said was so confusing, but Anthony said, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this guy over here is a celebrity but I’m just a normal guy, and you are in S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters in DC. What do you mean press thing, we live here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, now it was back to me to be confused again. “Oh no, I might have just made such a fool of myself. You guys are Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie,... right?” I crossed my fingers hoping that I didn’t mistake them for the wrong people, I am so bad a celebrities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Chris Evans shook his head, “No, sorry I’m Steve Rogers, or as most people know me, Captain America, and this is Sam Wilson” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, so this is some really elaborate press thing or something. I have no idea why though, endgame came out months ago and what kind of press thing includes confusing the hell out of hospital patients. “Look, normally I would totally play along with all of this because marvel movies are great but I’m really confused right now and my head hurts and I don’t know how I got here, so if you guys could please drop character for a moment, I swear I won’t tell anyone.” With every word I said they both looked more and more confused. Ok that also doesn’t make sense, I understand not wanting to break character but like why would this confuse them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you, we’re not actors, I’m sorry that all of this is so confusing but there is no stage or set up here, surely you’ve heard of Captain America” Anthony/Sam/I don’t even know, said to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’ve heard of Captain America but like he’s a character, you know, everyone’s heard of him, the avengers movies are huge, but, please help me out here, I don’t know if you’re filming this for a promo thing or whatever but I know who your characters are and I am a Marvel fan don’t get me wrong, but I just need to know how I got here and where I actually am. Please don’t say S.H.I.E.L.D, look I appreciate the staying in character and whole you woke up in S.H.I.E.L.D part but can you get the nurse in hear again, I’m sorry but I’m just too confused for avengers promo right now.” I knew most of that made not a lot of sense and yes I’m rambling but I have so many questions and nobody is giving me clear answers. I just want to know how I got here, what happened to me, and how I can get home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know you’re in shock right now but we aren’t in any character, I don’t know who those actors are but this isn’t any sort of press or movie thing. We saw you appear in the park about an hour ago and brought you here. That’s the truth.” Anothny, not Anthony said to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, now I’m starting to get annoyed. They want to stay in character and not tell me where I actually am, or why they’re here. Fine. “Ok, we are in S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, and you are Captain America. Prove it” I said to them in the most commanding tone I could muster while being in a hospital bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey, we can show you the building but I need to make sure that you're cleared to leave first” Maybe Anthony said to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue Lauren entered back into the room followed by a guy in a suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but we were wondering if Allison is cleared to be discharged yet” Maybe Anthony spoke to the nurse while the guy behind her just stood there. He was starting to freak me out a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s cleared but not for complete discharge yet, Director Fury would like to have a word with her for a minute.” Lauren addressed maybe Chris and Anthony without looking at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does, nevermind..” Maybe Chris started to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOLY SHIT ON A STICK. Why is everyone acting like this is real. This can’t be real, this can’t be real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real. A tiny voice in the back of my head had the audacity to whisper, but what if it is real. Ok, fuck that tiny voice. I swear to god if i’m in some fucking fanfiction where a person gets transported into the world of the book or movies or whatever I will actually kill myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey are you ok, you’ve got to go now, Fury isn’t a patient person” Maybe Chris/Steve  said as he held out a hand and motioned towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, let's think this through. I climbed out of the bed, thankful that I was still wearing my normal clothes, for now let’s hesitantly go on the assumption that this is like some fanfiction and I’m in the MCU right now. I need a whole load of time to unpack that later, for now I need to figure out if this whole thing is actually real or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me, maybe Chris/Steve and maybe Anthony/Sam followed the guy in a suit down some hallways until we came to, oh no. I knew from some of Erins rants that the building they used for most of Captain America the Winter Soldier S.H.I.E.L.D scenes with that big open glass area were actually filmed in the Cleveland Museum of Art, but here it was, we were on the second floor looking out over the atrium courtyard type area that was definitely supposed to be the Cleveland Museum of Art. Ok, keep calm, you can handle this, just focus on what’s at hand. Ignore weird time place shit later. The man led us over to an elevator and as we got on I think I had a mini panic attack. Through the glass I could see out onto the pond and downtown DC, everything looked exactly the same as that scene in Winter Soldier when Cap beats Rumlow and everyone else in the elevator up before jumping out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t want to believe that this is real. I want this to be so dream that I can wake up from and then finish my marvel binge with Erin. The elevator came to a stop and forced me out of my temporary panic and wonder to come face to face with Nick Fury’s office. Jesus take the wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Brooke, can you please come forward” Fury spoke to me from behind his desk and I realized that everyone else had gotten out of the elevator except for me. I slowly walked forward looking all around, everywhere except for Fury’s face, I was not about to look him in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent, Rogers, Wilson, can you please leave us for the moment.” Oh no. That couldn’t be good. I looked back at, I guess Steve and Sam now as they and the guy in the suit left into the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please take a seat” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat down in one of the chairs in front of Fury’s desk and looked down at my hands, as I seemed to be coming to terms with the fact that I am indeed in not my own world but the world of the MCU that meant that things here were dangerous and the man in front of me was not someone to be messed with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your name”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allison Brooke” Why did he ask that, he literally just addressed me by my last name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you explain to me why there are no records of you anywhere on earth. According to our searches, you don’t exist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ummm fuck. Ok, what do I say, I mean if what I think has happened is true then that makes sense doesn’t it, this is an alternate universe so there would be no account of me or at least me as I am in my universe. Now what do I tell Fury. What do I tell anyone in this universe for that matter. You know what, fuck it, I’ve compalined to Erin so many times about how dumb characters are when they keep all there secrets or don’t give all the information and misscomunication drives the entire plot. I’m telling the truth so they won’t be able to get anything else out of me. “Umm Mr.Fury, Sir, I have an explanation for this but I don’t think you’ll believe me” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try me” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so basically as I’m sure you have been informed I just appeared in the grass about an hour ago on the Mall, Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson found me, I passed out and ended up here. At first I didn’t believe where I was because where I’m from this place doesn’t exist. Now I have absolutely no clue as to how I got here but my best theory so far is that somehow I got transported across dimensions. This universe is an alternate universe to the one where I come from. In my universe the avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, all of it only exists in comics and movies. I called Steve Rogers Chris Evans where I first saw him because that's the name of the actor that plays him in the Marvel movies. Marvel is a company that owns the rights to all of these characters. Including you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean to tell me that you came here randomly from another universe where we don’t exist. How do I know you’re not lying.” Fury leaned over in his chair so his elbows rested on the desk, I tried to not look into his eye even though that made me look guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean in my universe you are all characters in movies, I’ve seen most of them multiple times. I know things that the average person in this universe wouldn’t know. For example, I know how you lost your eye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caught his attention, I just hoped that how he lost his eye was as much of a secret as I thought it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did I lose my eye”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, technically you didn’t lose it, it’s just blind. A cat, or it’s not technically a cat but you thought it was, by the name of Goose scratched and blinded your eye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Miss Brooke, that certainly helps your argument. However it does not answer the question of what we should do with you. You’re how old now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sixteen” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, you're a minor which makes things complicated and I don’t know how much you know which makes things even more complicated” Fury stood and walked to the window. “What do you propose we do with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly I have no clue what I wanted to do or even what would be the best idea. I wanted to talk with and meet as many avengers and other characters as I could and figure out where in the story I was. From this building and S.H.I.E.L.D still being here with Fury I could conclude that it was pre Winter Soldier but Post Avengers because of Cap. If I could figure out where exactly I was in the timeline then maybe I could help. Regardless I don’t know what to say to Fury. “I don’t know, Sir” I spoke quietly, hoping that he wouldn’t see me as a threat and I could leave because this whole place freaked me out a little. If I could get out of here and not get thrown in a lab then maybe I could talk to Steve and Sam. That seemed like a good plan. Just as Fury turned around to face me I spoke. “Director Fury Sir, I was wondering if I could talk to Steve and Sam, there are some things they should know,” I stood up in an effort to make my request seem more commanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. I’ll contact you later when I’ve found what to do with you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I almost ran out of the room. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Explaining that everything is a mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>self indulgent self insert, starts right at the beginning of Winter Soldier and continues on, Allison Brooke goes from a normal life in the world we all know to…. the same world? Wait I thought that was some alternate universe time travel stuff that just happened to me… why am I just on earth in the same day, month, year… HOLY MOTHER  OF JESUS HOW DID I GET TO WASHINGTON DC. Oh boy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I had just been in the same elevator not even over ten minutes ago but the view and the similarity still made my jaw drop, it was like I was there. I mean that makes sense, I guess I am here. Here, damn that still has not processed yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly when the elevators doors opened Steve and Sam were standing in the hallway talking, I had expected them to be long gone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how’d your talk with Fury go, didn’t bite your head off?” Steve smiled at his own joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, he didn’t believe me at first but then we talked and by the end he did so that’s good I guess. Neither of us know what to do with me but I did want to talk to you guys so that’s a start I think.” Oh wait, that won’t make sense to them. I haven’t told them I’m from a different universe. Maybe they won’t catch that part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe you about what, that you don’t know how you got here. Did he think you were a spy or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly. I need to tell you guys something but not here and I know this is an odd request and I understand if she’s doing something else right now or can’t come that's perfectly fine, but by any chance could you call up Natasha Romanoff and see if she can come over. It would be best if she heard this as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try but no promises, why do you need her” Steve got out his phone to presumably text Natasha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She should hear this. Is there anywhere we can talk that's not inside a S.H.I.E.L.D building, like the park is fine but just not here. This place kind of scares me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm, there’s a nice park a couple blocks from here that's less crowded than the mall,” Sam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I followed them both out of the building just surprised that they were going along with this so easily. I had expected a lot more questions and trust issues, that’ll probably come when, or if Nat shows up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We arrived at the park in about 10 minutes and Sam was right, it was a very nice park in the middle of a square. There were just enough people passing about and cars around so that it wasn’t too quiet though. I just hoped that Steve wouldn't attract attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natasha says she’ll be her in 15 minutes, do you want to wait?” Steve said looking up from his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, it will be easier when I don’t have to repeat myself. You probably don’t but do you guys have any questions for me?” I asked really just trying to fill the awkward silence that was going to be inevitable until Nat showed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why did you keep calling us actors and talking about press things?” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that connects into what I’m going to tell you but short story is you look like these two actors” I knew that was way over simplifying it but unless I wanted to start spilling out the whole story, I was going to have to go with vague. Thankfully they only asked some normal questions about myself after that and Nat showed up pretty quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s this all about, and whose this” Natasha sat down on a bench next to steve. It was honestly still terrifying how much they looked like their actors and characters. However her hairstyle did confirm my earlier prediction of this being pre Winter Soldier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name's Allison, but just call me Ali. Steve and Sam found me a little while ago in the park on the Mall, I just kinda appeared on the ground. I don’t know how it happened. Then I was brought to S.H.I.E.L.D and Fury talked to me and now I’m here because I have some things to tell you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting” Nat said while scanning me all over, while is one of my favorite characters, in person she is scary as hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you want to tell us” Steve looked curious and I couldn’t blame him, I’d been pretty vague.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so this is going to sound crazy but stick with me here. So when I just appeared in the mall earlier today I was transported somehow from a different universe. Like an alternate universe, most things are the same in my universe except for one, you all don’t exist. The avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, all the monsters and aliens and bad guys that you guys fight, Hydra, all of that only exists in comics and movies. You’re all characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. So far there’s been twenty one movies in the entire saga. And there a ton of comics but that's a whole different universe even though it’s mostly the same characters. Now I have a vague idea of what time period we are in now in the context of the story. The thing is we’re pretty much at the beginning, kinda, sorta. Because of that I know what's going to happen in the future, and it’s not pretty. Look, I know I sound insane but I can prove it” I took a deep breath and looked up at them, as expected they looked a bit shocked and confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let’s say that you are telling the truth, can you prove it in any way.” Natasha asked me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I can try. I’m going to tell you things about yourselves that I don’t think just anyone would know. Steve, when you were fighting in world war 2 and going around and taking out Hydra bases and factories you learned what fondue actually is after thinking it is something it’s definitely not, also you used to put newspaper in your shoes as a child and teenager when they would wear out. Sam, I don’t really know many of your secrets per say but I know you are a retired Air Force pararescue airman who left active duty when your best friend Riley fell in combat. Natasha, your full name is Natalia Alianovna Romanoff, you were born in Russia and trained in the Red Room as a child, Clint Barton was sent to kill you when you were older but decided against it and recruited you.” Again silence followed my words but I guess I had just told them to varying degrees of severity their secrets that not many or nobody knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of that is very specific, and at least for me that’s all correct. This is crazy though” Steve almost laughed into his hands. I guess the fondue thing he didn’t expect to get reminded of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you said we’re just characters in your universe, there's movies about us..” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah pretty much. Marvel is the studio that produces them and at least in my universe Disney owns Marvel so technically speaking you guys are Disney characters. But yeah, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which is this universe, is really really really popular. Like I said there's been twenty one movies in the entire saga so far plus some shows. I haven’t seen all of it but I’ve seen most. And of course you guys have a huge fandom, like this is a bit surreal for me to be honest and I’m a little scared of all of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, this is a lot to process. You mentioned earlier that this means you know the future, what does that entail” Natasha finally looked up and I had a feeling we were about to get to business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering when we were going to get to this point. So here’s the basics. I need to figure out where exactly we are in the timeline because if I’m correct about approximately where we are right now some bad things are going to happen pretty soon. I believe we are anywhere from a couple days to maybe a year before the events of Captain America The Winter Soldier take place. And now here's where I need to be careful because while I definitely want to change the timeline we need to do it in a way that doesn’t ruin everything. A lot of stuff happens in the future and by the end, well it gets bad. For now I can’t really go into too much detail because it will take too long. I have a question for you Steve, do you know what project insight is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, why”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Natasha looked at me and I think she was trying to figure out what I was doing and it annoyed her that she couldn’t figure it out. I mean I don’t know how she could, it is the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that's good. It means we have time. Second question, how long have you known Sam.” This wouldn’t tell me exactly how soon the events would start happening but it would clue me in a little, if I was correct winter soldier was two years after the first avengers movie.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think about a year and a half, maybe more” Steve looked at Sam for confirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that actually helps out a lot.” I don’t know why I was delaying telling them about hydra in S.H.I.E.L.D and bucky but it just felt like a lot. I wanted to break it slowly but then again I don’t really know how to do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so I think we’re maybe a month give or take away from the events of Winter Soldier. Now I want to break this news gently but there really is no way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I think we can handle it” Natasha looked confident and I really hoped that she would be on board for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, here goes. Hydra has agents in S.H.I.E.L.D at all levels and has pretty much completely infiltrated it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not possible, Fury..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done please, Steve, Bucky’s still alive” Those were the magic words that shut Steve down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he, how is he, what happened..” Steve needed answers but they weren’t going to be pretty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve I don’t think you’ve heard of him but Natasha I know you have. Do you know the Winter Soldier, Bucky’s the Winter Soldier. Hydra captured him after he fell, he had already had some serums or something in him from when you first rescued him from that Hydra base and that’s how he survived the fall. They did incredibly inhumane things to him. I won’t go into detail fully yet but he has a metal arm and also they put him in cryo freeze in between his missions to keep him contained and every once in a while they wipe his memory if he acts out. He doesn’t know who he is and he’s forgotten all of his past. But there is hope, he starts to slowly remember some things, not much,  the longer he’s out of cryo freeze. In the movies at least eventually you guys are able to find him again and he does start to really remember in the end. I know you won’t give up on him though anyway.” I look up at Steve who looks like he’s holding back tears. Both Natasha and Sam look like they're also processing this information in their own ways so maybe it’s best if I give them all a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was the first one to speak. “How do we find him” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not going to be easy, he’s being controlled by Hydra and so in turn S.H.I.E.L.D. We need to talk to Fury and make a course of action. Currently the three major Hydra agents that I know of are Alexander Pierce, Agent Rumlow, and Jasper Sitwell. Pierce is sort of the Winter Soldiers handler and he’s our key to finding out where they're keeping him. We also need to stop project insight. There’s an algorithm in the helicarriers that is controlled by the remaining consciousness of Doctor Zola, it calculates everyone and based on some statistics or whatever determines if when they grow up they will either be a threat later in their lives or if they will be someone Hydra doesn’t like later. If those helicarriers go up they’re going to kill thousands of people in their first hour.” As they all processed this information I saw the calm and even scared face of Steve Rogers change into one of determination and confidence, he was ready to do something, and if I remember civil war correctly, he was ready to do anything if it meant getting Bucky back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, lets go talk to Fury” Steve stood up and motioned for us to follow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sitting in a car can be tiring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In a very anticlimactic turn of events, Fury turned out to be in a meeting when we returned. This led to me, Black Widow, Captain America, and The Falcon standing in a hallway for about forty minutes. Yeah, I know, thrilling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally when we were allowed in I think Fury was ready to murder us. I have no clue what the meeting was about but by the look on his face when Steve entered all, I have something to tell you and it’s the most important thing for you right now, I don’t think the meeting had gone well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What it is that made all of you come up to my office, I hope it’s important” Fury stared Steve down daring him to say anything less than the worlds on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We, or Allison, have somethings to inform you about, they are quite important” As much as I wanted Steve to do all the talking, I know that Fury isn’t an easy person to convince and I really didn’t want Steve to start saying anything while we were still at S.H.I.E.L.D. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Director Fury sir, I’ve told them what I told you earlier and also more. I think this office is a little small for all of us to have this conversation in here. Is there anywhere outside of S.H.I.E.L.D that we could go to have this conversation, I just know this isn’t the right place to have it.” Please understand what I’m trying to hint at..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, follow me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, “follow me” meant us all going through a door in the back of his office that led down to the street and then getting into a black probably all weaponized and tricked out car. Thank goodness the car had three rows of seats because it meant we weren’t all squished up against each other. Fury drove while somehow I ended up in the passenger seat while Nat, Steve, and Sam went in the back. I’ve never really liked the passenger seat and having Fury be the driver while literal superheros were behind me didn’t help at all. Most of the ride we sat in silence until Sam spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where are we going” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere we won’t be overheard” came Fury’s answer singlaning the end of the short lived conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we arrived at the location, I think it was that base that they eventually went to in Winter Soldier and found out Fury was alive but I don’t really know, I followed them all inside this very military looking elevator that brought us down to an underground base of sorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, is this the right place for our conversation? ” Fury looked at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We found a conference room type table and once everyone had pulled up chairs they just looked at me. It scared me for a second until I realized I was essentially the person who brought them here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The reason I wanted us to come here is because S.H.I.E.L.D is no longer, and hasn’t been for a  long long while, a safe place. Hydra is in S.H.I.E.L.D. They have people in all levels of the program, the ones I know for sure are Agent Rumlow and the S.T.R.I.K.E team, Jasper Sitwell, and Alexander Pierce. Project insight has been influenced by them and currently there program in those helicarriers that was created by the remaining consciousness of Doctor Zola and Pierce. We’ll get to him later. Basically the program uses information on everyone in the world and uses it to predict the future of those people. If it thinks that any person would be a hindrance or could stop Hydras agenda, currently or in the future they will target and kill them instantly. Adults, children, anyone. Zola was recruited to a division of scientists that were a part of S.H.I.E.L.D when it was created. He recruited or convinced others and since S.H.I.E.L.D’s inception hydra has been like a virus on the inside. Currently at the army base where Steve was trained is the mind of Zola saved on thousands of hard drives.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that is important. So what do we do now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously we need to stop the helicarriers from being launched” said Steve </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, there’s also another thing. Are you familiar with the Winter Soldier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard of him, but there is no proof that he’s real” said Fury</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he is real because he’s what’s currently left of howling commando James Buchanan Barnes. After he fell during the war, Hydra took him and they’ve been modifying him and basically brainwashing him by tourtre and removing all of his memories. He has been injected with some version of the super soldier serum and he also has a mechanical arm so getting to him won’t be easy but he is in there somewhere. The longer he is out of the cryo sleep they put him in the more likely that he will start to remember things. Barnes is and has been the longest prisoner of war in our nation's history, the Winter Soldier and James Barnes are not the same people they just share the same body. Because of that I really want to emphasize the fact that we are not going to kill him even though he may want to kill us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, we need to create a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I swear to god why does Fury just alway talk like that and point out the obvious. Like yes we need to create a plan, no shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I propose that we divide up to take out project insight and then come together to find Bucky.” Steve still looked a little lost every time he said Bucky’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next what seemed like hours Steve, Nat, Sam, and Fury came up with a plan to override project insight’s system and prevent the helicarriers from launching, and also alerting the people in S.H.I.E.L.D to hydra’s influence. Thankfully because I was a sixteen year old with no powers or training whatsoever I was left to stay in Fury’s car with Maria Hill and wait for them to return so that we could go off and find Bucky. Bucky was going to be difficult. First we didn’t know where he was, all I was hoping is that either Sitwell, Rumlow or Pierce would know and tell us where he is. Sitwell I think would be the easiest to threaten and give in but I wasn’t sure if he actually knew where they kept Bucky. Rumlow and Pierce definitely knew but they seemed like they would die without talking. Eventually Nat decided that they were going to try all three and she was going to head that part of the mission. Furry called up Maria Hill a couple times to alert her to the situation and get her on board with the mission. Finally after Steve and Fury had argued about the specifics of how to tell S.H.I.E.L.D half a dozen times we had a plan. Of course the Bucky half was a lot more vague but nonetheless it was a plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later Maria arrived and we split up. Steve, Sam and Natasha were going to go in one car while Fury, Maria, and I went in another. The drive back to S.H.I.E.L.D was even more awkward than the drive down, if that was possible. I wanted so despretly to fall alseep becuase my body was really not likeling that I had even left that hospital bed, but my brain was simultaneously telling me that what the fuck was I crazy, I couldn’t fall asleep now we were about to do a mission and this could possibly be dangrous also like why the hell did I think it was a good idea to fall alseep in a car with Nick Fury and Maria Hill, like damn sometime my stupididy really just shows itself. This left me to the happy middle ground of pinching my thigh every couple minutes and aggressively staring out the window trying to stay awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we arrived back in DC, Maria dropped Fury off a couple blocks away from S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and we parked on a side street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing back there” Maria turned around to face me, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little tired from this morning but overall not bad, I don’t know how much of my story you’ve heard but this whole thing is still really trippy” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, from what I’ve heard you traveled a long way so I think you get the right to be freaked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, I mean my best friend and I have watched movies about you guys for the past ten years and where I come from none of this is real, it’s just a story so you think about it differently. Like in a movie not everything will go right and what makes a good movie and especially a whole franchise is the fact that not everything works out, characters go through major ups and downs, some even die. You also want a good villain because it makes the story better and more interesting to watch. But this is real now, these are real people and there are real consequences, it doesn’t matter about the story now. I also can’t really help, I’m just a kid who doesn’t belong here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s a lot. I of course have no idea what it must be like to know the future but if it helps at all, these people, the avengers, all these superheroes, they’re celebrities in our world as well. The first time that Tony Stark came to S.H.I.E.L.D it was crazy, because here was Iron Man, he flew around in a metal suit, like that was crazy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, that actually helped a lot” It was nice having someone reassure you that you weren’t crazy, the more time I spent in this universe the more I felt like some invasive creature, I wasn’t a character here and here I was just trying to change and fix things left and right without knowing if they would work out in the long run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About half an hour had passed before I heard gunshots from far away. I tensed up at the sound, obviously Maria was used to it and showed no sign of surprise but then again she knew how to use a gun and has used one many times before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to be fine you know” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could she be so sure of that, there were loads of hydra agents in S.H.I.E.L.D and we had already changed things from the original timeline, I wasn’t sure what would happen. I was pretty sure that Steve was going to be fine but Sam and Nat were just human, no genetic enhancements. Yes they were incredibly talented and trained but also bullets are bullets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about another hour until we heard something from any of them over the coms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Steve, all helicarriers have been changed, the chips have been replaced. Rumlow has not been found. Fury is on Peirce and we are about to find Sitwell, how's everything going outside” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing has come in contact with us, keep the updates and meet back when your done”, she turned to me “Well that’s good news, besides Rumlow I guess” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I wish I could say something smarter sounding but I had just received mission updates from Captain America and Maria Hill was reassuring me so hopefully you can sympathize with my lack of full mental capacity at the moment. Things were still crazy even when I was just sitting in a car playing piano tiles on my phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to try and keep posting daily updates for now, mainly because I've pre-written most of this. After it catches up to me the updates will be less frequent but thanks for your reading so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Feeding a super soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As much as I wanted to fight and be some crazy awesome spy agent girl, if you put me in front of anyone that did so much as frown at me I would run in the opposite direction. If you’re wondering what goes through someone's mind when they’ve been waiting in a car for the past hour and a half while actual real life superheroes take down a giant organization three blocks away, well those are some of the thoughts. Steve’s updates have been nice though, he’s sent us two more since the first one. So far he and Sam have alerted the whole building to hydras influence similar to in Winter Solider and Natasha’s been on the lookout for Rumlow to little success. I think they have Sitwell with them but I’m not sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm Maria, do you mind if I play some music right now” I wish I had my earbuds but unfortunately they were in my backpack, all the way back in alternate universe Massachusetts. I don’t even want to know how far of a drive that would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure kid, just not too loud” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, is there like an aux cord or is it bluetooth…” Wow the questions one asks the deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Now what to play. I scrolled through my downloaded playlists unsure of what mood to go for. Like on one hand there was calming chill music, al la beatles, Simon and Garfunkel, there was very Tony type classic rock, Nirvana, ACDC, Led Zeppelin, and there was pop, rock, chill mix type 70s/80s fun music, al la ABBA, Beach Boys, and Wham! Now what to choose, I decided probably against my better judgement to go for the chill music because it would most likely put me to sleep but hey, if it happens it happens.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I only got two or three songs into my music zen when Fury returned and I promptly turned off my music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to pick the others up, corner of Constitution and North West 23rd street.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out, others included Sam, Nat, Steve and Jasper Sitwell. I guess Fury had dealt with Pierce, but I wasn’t about to ask at the moment. Nat was holding a gun to Sitwells back and they both got into the back, while Sam and Steve crammed in with Fury. It was quite a sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where to now” said Maria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re holding him in an underground secret base, the entrance is 716 North West 10th street.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, when we get there we don’t know how much of a fight they’re going to put up and who’s going to be there. Our mission is to get Bucky and then get out. Nat has a tranquilizer should the Winter Soldier  not want to come easily which will probably be the case. I’ll go in first and the rest follow, except for Maria and Allison” and with that they were gone again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when they come back with Bucky where are we going and how are we going to take him in this car, I don’t think he’s going to be cooperative.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going back to that base where you guys were this morning and they have holding rooms there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, also do you know if Fury has any idea of what he’s going to do with me, it just I don’t know where I’m going to go after this and like it's going to be like evening soon” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t told me anything yet but you’re just going to stay with us for now and we’ll figure it out later” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok..” I don’t think they would just leave me on the street but also what obligation do they have to the random teenage girl they found on the street, like they have much more important things. To be fair I know about most of those important world related problems but still. Leave me and my self deprecating ass alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omg. are they. Yup they are, this is the best thing I’ve ever seen. After about half an hour Nat and Sam came out of the entrance looking a little scuffed up but overall pretty ok, followed by Captain Steve America Rogers carrying Bucky over his shoulder fireman style. It was a sight to behold and though Steve looked a considerably more beat up than the rest of them he was absolutely glowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going to..” Nat looked over at Steve,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll just go in the back with me” Steve replied while getting Bucky into the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that's a good idea. This is the Winter Soldier not Bucky we’re dealing with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be fine, as long as he doesn’t wake up before we get back to the base”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See that's what I’m concerned about” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nat, lets just go” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire drive back to base was literally just me looking over my shoulder every couple minutes to make sure that Bucky was still fast asleep in the back and not going crazy trying to kill us all. Just because I knew Bucky was in there somewhere did not mean that I expected him to be fine the minute that they rescued him. Like it after the end of Winter Solider it was I think more than a year to when Cap found Bucky in his apartment, and that was after the whole fight thing “I’m with you to the end of the line” on the helicarrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive back to the base was faster than the drive down and by the time we arrived it was getting dark, a glance at my phone told me it was exactly 7:23. Shit, I was hungry. The last thing I had eaten was this morning, the other morning so long ago in my kitchen and that was just some cocoa puffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess Fury had made some calls while in the car because there were some S.H.I.E.L.D or I guess former S.H.I.E.L.D agents there when we arrived. I just followed everyone inside, hoping there was maybe food waiting somewhere for us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Alliso- Ali I think we’re on food duty” Sam looked over at me, damn could he read my mind or something that was a little too fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, cool what are we making” I don’t know what kind of kitchen situation secret army government bases have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a great question, I don’t even know if half of these people eat” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cus they’re barely human, not all of us can lift triple our body weight or kill people with a glorified frisbee” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know right, did you know that the first times I met Steve he would say “on your left” every time as he lapped me while running in the morning, the guy jogs like 26 miles an hour”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did know..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am never going to get used to that, I swear. Now we got some pasta here and random cans with who knows what inside” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking and cooking with Sam felt similar to when I was in the car with Maria, like I wasn’t in an alternate universe with superheroes. It was like I was just doing something normal, without world ending or people dying sized consequences. We ended up making pasta and after opening half a dozen cans in a variety of ways (they didn’t have a can opener) we found some pasta sauce looking stuff. I complimented Sam on his ability to open a, what turned out to be a can of beans by taking a knife and stabbing it so hard into the top that the knife got lodged in the counter top underneath it. Just stabbed through the whole ass can. Bravo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it's definitely not pasta sauce,” Sam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Astute observation.” there were literal beans coming out from the hole in the top and just the water juice stuff that's in cans was dripping everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we cleaned up the remnants of our failed and successful can opening trials dinner was finally ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Bucky” I asked Steve, I knew he wasn’t going to sit with us or anything but I had made sure to bring out enough paper plates for everyone, including Bucky, I didn’t want to think about the last time someone had fed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he’s in a safe room down the hall and to the right, I’m not sure if he’s awake yet but by the fact that I haven’t heard anything I’m going to say he’s still asleep,” Steve replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, can I bring him some food though” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that's a good idea. I’m not sure what state he will be in though, I’ll go with you,” Steve said as he rose from the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how are we going to do this, like what if he's in Winter Soldier mode. I didn’t really think this through, sorry” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey it’s ok, I don’t think things through a lot also” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, that's some solid self awareness right there. Solid character development, or I guess he is a real person, umm solid person development? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room where the put Bucky was at the end of a very suspicious and creepy hallway and basically was just a door with one of those little window slider things at the top. I went to go look through but go figure I’m not fucking tall enough. Damn door makers. So Steve went up and very gently pushed the slider aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he asleep?” I asked, going on my tiptoes tryin to see, yeah it didn’t work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so, I’m not sure though. I can’t see his eyes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just watching Steve look at Bucky was heart wrenching, he obviously wanted to just go into the room and make Bucky remember, make him Bucky again. But he knew that wasn’t a good idea and that it could put both of them in serious danger. “What if I just crack the door open just enough to slide the plate in, I don’t want to leave him without food, I don’t want to make him feel like a prisoner or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah me neither but that could possibly be dangerous.” Steve looked away from me and I could tell that he was trying to convince himself more than me. I knew it was dangerous also but my mom friend override took over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, you can watch and close the door if you see him move, even if he wakes up you guys knocked him out with some pretty strong stuff, I don’t think he’s going to wake up fully alert. He needs food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, fine but this was your idea”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve took out a key and very gently unlocked the door. I crouched down with the plate in my left hand, some silverware and napkins in my right. Steve opened the door and I pressed the plate against the opening making sure that the second it was wide enough to fit I slid it through. Just a couple more inches, and there. I softly placed the plate down and pushed it forward with the napkin silverware roll then removed my hands as Steve shut the door with a small clunk. Still on the ground my mouth turned into a smile as I tried to hold back a laugh. We had just done that. He’s a for now mindless supersoldier with a bionic arm. He could kill me in his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good down there” Steve offered me a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was just a little crazy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was your idea”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I know” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, all comments are welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A very tired summary of the MCU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We all pretty much ate dinner in silence, mainly because everyone was really hungry and food is good. After dinner Fury decided to really question me. Which by all means was not a good idea because I had been awake for around 20 hours at this point because I had spent an entire school day in my universe before being transported to the morning in this universe and spending the entire day here. The whole day had been a lot. Like a lot a lot. I woke up worried about my chemistry test and now I had just helped take hydra out of S.H.I.E.L.D. My brian, not doing so hot at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I speak for many of the people here when I say I want to hear more from you. How much do you know about our past and what do you know about the future” Fury started at me, arms crossed from the other side of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mr.Fury sir I know a lot, like not everything cus like I know you from movies and there are gaps between them and stuff, also my memory is not the greatest so the details I know really well are from my best friend who is a much bigger fan than me. She goes on rants a lot and tells me stuff. So yeah I know things.” hehe tired Ali was a fun Ali. I don’t think everyone else agreed cus Nat was looking at me like I was drunk or something. I don’t think I’m drunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t really tell us much. What are the movies about, what events do they cover” Damn I think Fury really wanted actual answers right now, like bro read the room I’m clearly not going to give you great answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, so like in chronological order I think we’re a little less than the halfway point of all the movies I think. But like I don’t include some of the earlier movies cus I don’t think they’re great, like who liked the incredible hulk, nothing against Bruce the directors did him dirty also like you can't go to avengers with Ruffalo then go back to Norton Hulk like that shit aint right. But like so far all the iron mans’ have happened I think and I really don’t remember much from 2 or 3 cus like they were sad and like overall sure they count but as movies they don’t play into the whole thing much. Like if you go to the beginning though it starts off with Cap of course cus he’s old then it jumps to the 90s cus like sure why not. Captain Marvel just came out recently and it's kinda great, I wonder what she’s doing right now, lots of people don’t like her but they just don’t like Brie Larson so that’s not fair and like screw them Carol is OP and amazing. I don’t know if this makes a lot of sense, I’m kinda tired if you can’t tell. But like anyway The First Avenger is just like a great movie cus like who doesn’t like the 40s aesthetic, I’m telling you that movie has aesthetic. Also like Haley Atwell is really pretty, but like it makes sense and it's so pure and good, also like it's just really cool like behind the scenes of the small steve scenes are hilarious, cus like in the movie he’s tiny and like Chris Evans is huge and they did a great job on the CGI to make him tiny I don’t know how they did it but to be fair they also made whatshisface, not that's just prosthesis, well they did like Hulk and stuff so I guess they’re pretty good at it, like I don’t know how they did the Thanos scenes with a straight face I have so much respect for Josh Brolin like the dude was scary wearing glorified dot pajamas.” shit how long was I talking, why didn’t anyone interrupt me. God I probably looked like an idiot. Yup, everyone is staring at me, great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not understand most of that” said Steve,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m going to second Steve on that, also Allison I think it's time you got some sleep.” Nat stood up and I was very thankful for the no more questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, I’m not done yet.” Fury whyyyy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but like can you make it an easy question.” I really want to go to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury gave me a look like I was supposed to know what it meant. “In the normal timeline, in your movies, how bad does it get” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit. Well that woke me up real quick I thought I said an easy question, I was not prepared for this. Like how am I supposed to tell them that the first time they lose and half the world instantly dies. Like they come back after five years but like still, also Tony and Nat, and Vision and, I can’t tell them this right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ali..” Sam waved a hand in front of my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, just I’m not in the position to talk about that right now, there will be a time most likely in the near future where I’ll go through everything and make sense of it all with you guys but I, I can’t right now, not when your real people, I’m sorry, I’m still coming to terms with the fact that all of this is real and that you are real and that it’s not just a story and that when someone dies its real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok, you need some sleep right now” Thank goodness for Natasha Romanoff to have sanity. I don’t think Fury was satisfied with my answer but it made Steve go all concentrated thinking so who knows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I think I half expected to wake back up in my bed at home. At least when I opened my eyes and I wasn’t in bedroom I freaked out for a second until I remebmbered the chaos that was what ever the fuck had happened to me yesterday. Ah yes, avengers are real, good morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t really have any other clothes, and I slept in the clothes I wore yesterday so there really wasn’t much for me to do to get ready. My bedroom of sorts seemed to just be a room with some army looking cots in it, my phone was still in my pocket. Ok it’s 9:33, that’s not bad. Everyone else is probably going to be awake but I really don’t care. I left my room and very quickly discovered that I didn’t know how to get back to the common area. Fuck. Well I’ll just go in one direction until I find it. Turns out this place was actually pretty small and it only took me two turns until I was in the common area where we ate dinner last night. Fury was somewhere else but Nat, Steve, and Sam were all up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like someone finally woke up,” came Sam’s voice from the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I already get this kinda shit from my mom, I don’t need it from you” ok, thinking about my family, not good. Not good, don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry. Ok we good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam put his hands up in surrender, “we all got up two hours ago is all I’m saying” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s your problem, I value sleep” I went to sit down at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning was pretty uneventful, me and Sam made some food again while Nat looked at her phone and Steve just kinda stared off into space. He somehow didn’t look bored. A little while later Fury returned and we started to plan the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we should return to S.H.I.E.L.D even though we’ve taken out most of Hydra, we just don’t know who can be trusted right now.” Steve was arguing with Fury on the nature of S.H.I.E.L.D continuing forward. Personally I agreed with Steve and like in the movie, S.H.I.E.L.D needed to be destroyed and completely rebuilt, if at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can I interrupt for a second..” Yes, I have my own agenda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please” came an answer from Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so there are a lot of things that you guys should probably know but I really don’t want to have to explain everything over multiple times. Also there's a lot and it's complicated and it includes more people than are here. I need to talk to Tony Stark. If possible could we gather together all of the avengers and some other people because the future gets stupid complicated and really the next huge conflict is something that we have a bit of control over but also may or may not need to happen. Anyway that will all hopefully make sense later. Also there's the Bucky situation because what he really needs is time before we can really start helping him recover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you need to talk to,” sometimes it really is convenient how to the point Fury is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Including the people that are here, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner, Thor if possible, Clint Barton, James Rhodes, and this is going to sound really weird but T’Challa Prince of Wakanda.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise all of these people will come but I can contact them”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought” I don’t know why Fury is just going along with everything I say, it’s kinda out of character for him. “The really big talk I think can wait until we have everyone but I do need to talk to Tony soon, and in person.” Revealing the truth around Tony’s parents death was not something I wanted to do over the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call Tony and see if we can come up to New York,” Steve offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next hour passed with Maria and Fury talking about something on one side of the room and Steve and Sam talking about something on the other side. It was kinda nice to just sit down and not think about anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, have you checked on Bucky today” I wandered over to Steve and Sam because after a while sitting and doing nothing had gotten boring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, I’ve been meaning to but I don’t know what will happen if he’s awake” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there’s only one way to find out, come on” I don’t think Sam cared as much so he stayed behind as me and Steve walked down to Bucky's room. My hope with the whole Bucky situation is that when Nat, Steve, and Sam collected him he hadn’t been given a mission and therefore just really lost and unresponsive but not super violent or directed to do something because once that happens the winter soldier would take over and be unrelenting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve listened at the door to try and hear if Bucky was moving around. There was no sound. With that as the go ahead he slowly opened the window at the top of the door and looked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The plate’s been moved and it looks like he ate some of it. I don’t know if he’s awake or asleep, but he’s not moving right now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that’s better than I expected, I think we should just leave him alone for now but, actually can you help me bring him some breakfast” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll help you get some food for him” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knew that the way I would bond with Steve Rogers was over feeding Bucky Barnes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Steve and I delivered breakfast to Bucky, the rest of the morning passed with me playing games on my phone with Nat until Maria addressed us all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some cars out front that will bring everyone to New York, Tony says he’s very excited to have guests and meet Allison” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> As much as I found it nice that Tony wanted to meet me, I was a little concerned that he might go all science on me and try to figure out how I got here. Like yeah I wanted to know also but like, don’t really want to be treated like a science fair project. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re going up to New York, is Bucky coming with us, or how is that working out,” I looked at both Maria and Steve for a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The plan is for the moment to bring Mr.Barnes in a separate vehicle, we will have the necessary precautions in place and Steve has offered to go along in that car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, if Steve is there then that might actually work. If there’s anything I’ve learned marvel it’s that only named characters can ever stop a bad guy. The unnamed agents no matter the amount never stand a chance. It’s like the stormtrooper effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all like Ali's half conscious talking, there will probably be more of that in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I thought the drive up to NYC was going to be silent and awkward because it was just Nat, Sam, and I in one of the cars but after about fifteen minutes of awkward silence Sam and I started talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, who are you?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you mean,” I looked at him through the rearview mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, you just showed up here yesterday, who are you, what's your life, normally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, well I’m in highschool. I get mediocre grades and overall I don’t do much. It’s funny when I was transported or whatever I was hanging out with my best friend Erin and we were going to finish our Marvel binge watching the next day. Every so often Erin makes me rewatch all of the Marvel movies. I think we were on Ragnarok but I honestly forget.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s Ragnarok about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it's towards the end, its Thor’s third movie and its honelty fucking amazing. Like the soundtrack and visuals alone are beautiful not to mention Taika Waititi directed it and was in it as Korg, who is the best character ever. Lots of shit happens, not giving spoilers yet,” I wanted to wait on things like, all of Asgard might need to be destroyed, or Odins going to die and Thor’s unknown sister will try to kill everyone. You know big stuff like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, you’re not going to tell us,” Sam frowned at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sorry but it's like way future stuff, it happens two or three years from now, so don’t worry” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok whatever, another question. How popular are we, who do fans like the most.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh boy, I’m going to have to choose my phrasing carefully. I started outright laughing because I couldn’t help myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, you ok”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m fine it's just, well you’re all very popular but people really like some of the villains. There's also a lot of really weird ships. But some of the most popular characters at least in what I’ve seen are Loki, Bucky, and Tony. But in reality every character has their fans and their haters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, people like Loki?” Nat spoke up for the first time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hehe yeah it’s mostly because lots of teenage girls think he’s hot”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s hot,” came from Nat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean he’s not ugly, but like he’s not really my type” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird, he literally tried to enslave the human race, people just ignore that” Nat said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but also in their mind that is just a story and Loki’s character is actually really interesting. He’s done some bad things of course but overall very morally grey. His life hasn’t been easy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting to think you’re a little crazy, this is Loki we’re talking about” Sam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Loki’s one of the better villains we’ve had, and don’t tell anyone this yet but he comes around, eventually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, that is hard to believe and I didn’t even fight in the battle of New York” Sam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it,” came a soft whisper from Nat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the car drive Sam and Nat just asked me more questions on what I thought of certain people or what my family was like. I told them that I had a soft spot for Bucky, thought Steve was good but far too self destructive and reckless, and that I was an only child with a pet frog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’d been to the mansion where they filmed the 70s adaptation of the Great Gatsby in Newport and that had been the definition of opulence, Avengers Tower however was completely different with its modern aesthetic and everything but it gave off the same vibes. Like I was going to break something and wasn’t supposed to be here. We first went into this elevator and there weren't any buttons but it was my first interaction with Jarvis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please state your name and what floor you would like to go to” omg, I need to stay calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natasha Romanoff and others, 82nd floor. Thanks Jarvis” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy shit I don’t think it ever processed how tall the Avengers tower was, like I knew it was tall but I don’t think that actually processed right. Wow my stupidity is amazing sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors opened and I walked out into a living room common space area, it was huge though, and the left wall was all windows looking out over Manhattan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Cap, I thought he would be with you guys, oh and this must be Allison.” Tony fucking Stark walked into my line of sight. Stay calm, calmy introduce yourself, wait he already knows your names and probably who you are, say hi, maybe, but say something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, this is kinda crazy” Did I really just say that. Why am I like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, my house, yeah it's pretty big I guess, or are you talking about me. Either is fine”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, she’s from a place where none of this exists, stop talking. And Steves came in a different car with Bucky. He'll be here soon” Nat came to my rescue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I almost forgot about that part, now that is interesting. Bruce and I, I assume you know who Bruce is, have come up with a couple theories but aren’t sure on anything yet” Tony led us into the living room as he talked. I was relieved to see that Sam looked just about as amazed at this place as I was. “Hey Jarvis,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>“Can you tell Bruce that Natasha, Sam Wilson, and Allison are here.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Of course” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Hill said you needed to talk to me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh boy, I had hoped for more than a couple minutes and maybe not in front of other people to have this conversation with him. Also ideally Pepper on hand if things get out of control. “Yeah, I need to talk to you but maybe now right now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, just call me over whenever. Anyway I want to know all about your world, I’ve heard some things but not much”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well in my universe I guess you would call it, the avengers, all the aliens, villains and everything that you guys have done doesn’t exist, and most if not all of the technology doesn’t either. You guys are characters in what we call the MCU or Marvel Cinematic Universe. There’s you guys in comic books but those versions of the characters and the story are different and we are definitely in the MCU. Also Marvels is just the company that produces all of the comics and movies. In my world your characters and stories were created by Stan Lee and adapted to film by many different directors. So far the franchise has 24 movies, it’s incredible how they all exist in the same universe. Right now we’re technically right before the events of Winter Soldier but also we’ve just prevented the events of that movie so I guess if you skip over Guardians because they’re too far away then it's about a year till Ultron I think but that can also be changed. But overall all of you are characters, at this point all the Iron man movies have already happened, to be fair 2 and 3 are kinda blurry for me. But yeah, your characters, there's a huge fandom, the last Avengers movie in the current saga made a disgusting amount of money its opening weekend. Something like over a billion dollars globally, it broke all kinds of records.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, that's amazing. Second who’s the most popular I need to know if I’m as famous in your world as I am here” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahaha Sam asked the same question on the way here, you’re not going to like the answer”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Loki, apparently everyone loves Loki” Sam cut in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes no sense, he’s evil” said Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I explained this to them also, people think he’s hot and his character is actually pretty well thought out. It’s different when you’ve seen more of his life, or course there isn’t a Loki movie yet but I think one’s set to come out at some point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People think he’s hot, what about me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you get shipped with a lot of people also don’t worry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s shipped” came from Tony, Sam, and Nat simultaneously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahahsdfnevajlnl ummm well shipping is short for relationship, when someone ships two, or more, people they want those people to get together. All of you guys, like all of the avengers and everyone are shipped with many different people. Tony you are a popular one though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I don’t want to know who you people have shipped me with do it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, absolutely not, but I am going to tell you that you and Pepper’s ship name is Pepperoni” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that’s great,” said Nat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm can you possibly bring that up with Pep the next time she’s around, I want to see her reaction to that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, sure I guess”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Bruce entered the room, he looked pretty tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey get over here, I’ve been asking Allison some questions about her world”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Dr.Banner” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm hello” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony kept asking me more questions about the nature of how I came here and I dodged some of them because, spoilers but most I didn’t have an answer to. Like I don’t know how I got here, one second I was at home then I was falling then I was here. What do I know. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any recommendations or suggestions for fandom things that Ali should talk to the avengers about? Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Steve unknowingly supports incest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve arrived about half an hour later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky’s situated in his own area for now but we might move him up to my floor at some point, depending on how he’s doing” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, how was the ride over,” I asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too bad, he was silent for pretty much the entire time. He got mad at me a couple times but we only had to actually stop once so it could have been much worse.” Steve crossed the room and sat down on a couch next to Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's good, I think he’s probably remembering little things but not really having any context for them so it’s going to be very difficult as he starts to remember more. As much as you can help him is great but he’s going to have to figure a lot out on his own. That’s how it happened originally, he saw the exhibit in the Smithsonian after he ran away. If he starts to put things together on his own terms it will come easier, at least I hope” If there's anything I can do while I’m here it's going to be making Bucky’s life better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s interesting the details you know, and the ones you don’t. How many of your movies are still to happen in our future,” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that's tricky, one sec I need to think about this for a minute,” ok let's see so if we declared that Winter Soldier has happened, we would be… I think ten or eleven movies in, and have… I think thirteen to go. And there’s technically twentyfour movies but actually one twenty three because Black Widow hasn’t come out yet. So that would mean, “The events of ten movies have passed and we have thirteen more to go”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that’s a lot.” said Tony looking wide eyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear it’s not as bad as you think, a lot of them take place almost at the same time and don’t interfere too much and also a couple of them are origin stories or first times so those aren’t too bad. There’s really only four of them that I’m super worried about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you haven’t told us what happens in a lot of them, when are you going to, we have to stop these things from happening” Sam spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True and the main reason I haven’t told you guys is because I want to tell everyone at once. Also I’m not sure if this is possible but I have an idea for how to show you what happens so you really understand. Maybe this is too crazy but there is basically science magic in this universe so who knows. Anyway, is it possible to create something that looks at my thoughts and projects the images and audio I’m thinking about onto a screen or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds pretty advanced but there might be a way if we tap into the brain with nano pads on all parts of the brain, I would have to see how it affects the person but it might be possible.” Bruce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually if we put the person into a sort of half sleep then other systems wouldn’t be given as much activity and there could be a way to tap in and focus images.” Tony interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy crap that would be crazy awesome also there are some legitimately beautiful scenes that I could show you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that Bruce and Tony started brainstorming on fun ways to tap into a person's consciousness and thoughts, some lovely ideas like putting me in a temporary coma were brought up but then shut down by Steve who was hesitant to have Bruce and Tony experiment on me for obvious reasons. Like as much as I didn’t want them to experiment on me cus like, creepy, I have just about as much self preservation for myself as any other teenager sooo, you know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was great, like me and Sam made some pretty good pasta the other night but Tony got this take out from the best mexican restaurant ever. It wasn’t super fancy or anything but I could definitely live off of those beans and rice forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I decided that after dinner I would talk to Tony. I didn’t want to wait any longer than I had to, and it would help when I had to explain Civil War. That was not something I was looking forward to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tony, can I talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure kid, here or somewhere else,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think somewhere else would be better”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We went to another floor of the tower and ended up on a gorgeous balcony overlooking the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you want to tell me, is it about the future, because I am very interested in the future” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually no, this is about the past. It’s about your parents.” This automatically changed his whole demeanor, I saw the child Tony Stark come out, the kid who still hadn’t coped with his parents death, the guilt over never saying goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’m ready” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t going to be easy to take in and that’s ok. You can be angry and upset at what I’m going to tell you. However you are not allowed to take it out on other people, that is my only condition, do you promise me that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll try”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do, it hasn’t been easy for him either. Now I don’t know an easy way to say this but your parents didn’t die in a car crash. They were killed, by the Winter Soldier.” Tony immediately made a move to stand up, “please sit down and hear the rest of it, you need to understand the whole story.” Tony made no noise but sat back down and looked at his hands. “I think you might already know this but the Winter Soldier is Bucky Barnes. However, and this is the part you need to understand. Bucky and the Winter Soldier are not the same, Bucky was tortured and basically brainwashed for years and years after he fell during the war by Hydra. They have tortured him in insane ways and found a way to wipe his memories, before we took him from Hydra, they had wiped his memory so many times, every time he started to remember or did anything out of line. The Bucky that is trying to remember who he is and who he was is not the Bucky that killed your parents. That wasn’t him, even though he remembers it all. I know you're going through a lot of emotions right now but what would you feel like if you didn’t know who you were and once you start to remember you also remember every horrible thing you did that you had no control over, things that you don’t want to remember. They have messed with his mind to the extent where there are these words that anybody could say and he would immediately go back into the Winter Soldier and do whatever the person told him to. You have the right to be mad but not at Bucky, Hydra killed your parents, not him.” I’m worried that I might have been a little too intense but I just hope he got the point. I hope that because I told him pretty much as soon as I could he won’t be mad at me or whatever for withholding it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never got to say goodbye, I mean my parents were distant when they were alive but I did love them.” I could see tears starting to form in his eyes as he tried to blink them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stay or give you some space”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alone” was the only answer I got but pretty self explanatory. I had just told him some pretty hard shit and he barely knew me, I got up and went back to the rest of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where's Tony” Bruce asked when I got back down to the common area, it looked like Nat was picking out a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s upstairs, there were some things I needed to tell him about his parents. He’s going to be ok but I don’t think we’re going to see him for the rest of tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I don’t want to know what you told him, do I,” Nat said from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you will find out later but for now, no,” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m trying to pick out a movie for us to watch but I suggested The Matrix which everyone else refused so i have no more suggestions and you all have bad taste.” said Nat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Steve have you gotten around to seeing Star Wars?” I asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I was going to watch it a couple weeks ago but I looked online to find out which was the first movie and apparently people are arguing about that a lot so I gave up and haven’t gotten around to it” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nat we have to watch Star Wars, Steve might be the only adult left who will watch it without knowing,.. you know about Vader” I said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you are so right, I second that decision” Said Sam from next to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something that I should know?” Steve asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no no no just watch it, and I hope we’re all in agreement that we’re going to watch A New Hope first,” said Bruce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course” I was not about to watch the Phantom Menace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s settled, Steve you are about to live” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie started and having Steve not know anything was just about as great as I thought it was going to be. Right when Luke was starting to like Leia he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like Luke, I’m rooting for him”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked over at Sam and Nat who were both trying really hard not to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What” Steve looked over at us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, ignore everything” America’s golden boy was the perfect person to watch this movie with, he said all the things that a first time watcher thinks. He liked Luke and Leia together but was later horrified at himself when he found out they were siblings, and looked utterly transfixed at the “Luke, I am your father” scene. It was overall a great experience. Ten out of ten would scar Steve for unintentionally supporting incest again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the movie ended it was around ten and I was again very tired. I’m just not a night person normally and this whole situation has not made it better. I’m not a morning person either though if you were thinking, I’m just not an awake person overall. Sleep is good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Nat where can I sleep tonight, I would ask Tony but yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok, at the tower since it’s now Avengers headquarters, which you already probably know, we all have our own floors. You can stay in the guest bedroom on my floor”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, so which floor is your floor, I’m pretty tired right now, I can stay up here if you don’t want me down there though it’s ok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry, I’m tired also. And I’ve had enough of people for today, I think I’m going to go to sleep anyways. My floor’s number 90”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat’s floor had more of a homey comfortable feel to it, there were little things on top of tables, or shelves, more books and some photos. It felt like someone actually lived here, from what I’ve seen of the rest of the tower it's so clean and sleek like a hotel or something. Nat showed me to one of the rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a bathroom attached, there should be some towels and stuff if you want to take a shower. I know I will, that bunker place we were in was old and gross. Wait one sec,” she left to go to her room and came back a minute later with some clothes in her hands. “I know you don’t have any clothes, so here’s some of mine. I think they’ll fit you ok, we can go shopping later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you so much, I’m sorry that I’m being such a bother here, really thank you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you’ve come here without anyone, I know what that’s like, you don’t have to apologise” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shower in my room was crazy but also kinda creepy. It was like a normal shower but because it was in the tower Jarvis was there because he’s like everywhere so halfway through my shower I was talking to myself, as you do, and I accidently said Jarvis and he replyed asking what I needed and it freaked me the fuck out. Other than that the room was beautiful, it was like a very nice hotel. I however did ask Jarvis if he had an iphone charger and apparently he did, which was very convenient considering my phone was at 21%. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I woke up I freaked out again, because I wasn’t at home in my bed. Changing where I slept nightly did funky things to my brain. I put on some of the clothes that Nat gave me the night before and went to see who else was awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I found Nat in the kitchen on the common floor, “Do you drink coffee” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah I got a caffeine addiction” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, here’s a cup” Nat offered me a cup of coffee which I took gladly. Back at home I would get large iced coffee on the way to school most mornings. I’m from Massachusetts and a highschooler, of course I live off of Dunkin Donuts coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We drank our coffee in silence when Tony came into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning” said Nat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tony” I nodded at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really good at things like this but, thank you for telling me that last night. I’m glad you did” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no problem, I just knew you needed to know” I could see the rings under his eyes and it was clear that he had cried a lot last night and probably gotten little sleep but I think that was regular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next hour Sam, Steve, and Bruce slowly trickled in until we were all sitting in the living room just chilling. I was on my phone again, Steve reading some book, Bruce and Tony were talking about something that sounded complicated and Nat was arguing with Sam about something. It was nice. Everyone seemed comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for everyone thats sticking around, I'm sorry for those who feel like nothing new has really happened but I'm working on it and in the future there will definitely be fun Peter, MJ, Shuri, and Ali shenanigans. Thanks for all the support and please comment if you have any thoughts.</p><p>-May Jone</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Casual Flannel Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Later in the day was pretty much still on the sofa in the living room area, who knew that even in the fucking Avengers Tower with THE AVENGERS I could still sit on my ass all day and not do anything. The wonders of laziness. I think Tony and Bruce had gone off to the lab but honestly who knows, they might be halfway across the world right now for all I know. I hadn’t seen them in a couple hours. Steve was downstairs with Bucky, which reminded me that I should probably visit him later today, and I don’t know where Nat or Sam are. Just as I thought that Nat came into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ali put on some shoes, we’re going shopping!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm I don’t have any money, I kinda came here with nothing. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid. Have you forgotten whose house we’re in right now, he’s a billionaire, you’re fine”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok then” I quickly put in my shoes and got into the elevator with Nat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Level 1 garage, thanks Jarvis” Nat said as we entered the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course” replied the AI.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where are we going?” I asked Nat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually hadn’t gotten there yet, I have no clue. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wear pretty much the same clothes everyday and they’re mostly black. I don’t go shopping much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah me neither, I usually just let my best friend pick out clothes for me and I wear </span>
</p><p>
  <span>whatever so this might be an adventure of a trip,” I said. The last time that I went clothes shopping without Erin was so long ago, and when I was that young my mom pretty much just picked out the clothes. This is going to be interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we got to the garage Nat led me over to a very expensive looking black car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony always gets the best cars, it’s pretty sweet,” she said as she got into the driver's seat. “I’m assuming you’re too young to drive,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well technically I could get my learner's permit but I haven't gotten around to it yet, so no”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine, I wasn’t going to let you drive this even if you did have a permit” Nat said as we sped out of the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, like do you know where we’re going” I asked Not because she seemed to be driving off in some direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually no I was just going to drive in circles until we stumbled across a mall, yeah I know where we’re going now. It’s just this small store up near the park. I think I went here last summer when I stayed up here with Tony. I figured if we only go to one store it will make decisions easier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me” I loved hanging out with Nat but the shopping part I wanted to get done with as fast as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The store turned out to be a cute little boutique type place that thankfully catered to my lack of ability to pick out clothes as there were many mannequins around the shop, showing lots of possible outfits. Also I was glad to see that there was a more androganous feel to the style of the clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you want to look around or can I just grab things for you to look at?” Nat poked me in the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, sounds good” I answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok whatever, don’t answer the question,” Nat went off to look at some shirts. I went in the opposite direction to where I had spotted some flannels a minute earlier. Yes, I know its a stereotype but hey lesbian is as lesbian does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid, I found something great come over here” Nat called to me a couple racks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked over to see her holding up a t- shirt that was just about the worst thing I could imagine, like you know those long sleeve shirts we wore as kids that had the weird trim on the sleeves and collar, I think it’s called lettuce trim or something. But imagine that but it’s everywhere, like in stripes all over the fucking shirt. “No way,” I said backing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry I’m not that mean, however I did see an avengers shirt a second ago… that would be funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not opposed to wearing you guy’s merch, but was however looking at some flannels, so I’m going to pick a couple then we’ll get some pants and leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just mad that there are no Black Widow shirts, but go on, look at whatever,” Nat said absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon we were checking out, I had gotten some pants, nothing special and an assortment of semi bad t shirts that were Nat’s choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see an ice cream place across the street, you down?” Nat pointed at a building to my left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ice cream was great and it really gave me a chance to actually talk with Natasha, I also had some questions about the dynamic of the avengers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how often do you guys like to all meet up, if there isn’t some big threat. Like are you all friends or,” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well recently I’ve been down in DC with Steve because we were helping out S.H.I.E.L.D but now, I think I’ll be up here a lot more. Clint’s usually away, also Thor, but that's understandable. He does show up every now and then, great guy to drink with. Bruce pretty much lives in the tower, it's good for him, he gets along with Tony better than a lot of us. We are friends though, it’s pretty hard to avoid when you fight alongside someone, battle does that to people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can only imagine, I mean what you do is insane,” I trailed off thinking about all the things that they would do in the future, “there’s so much to go” I whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Nat asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing” I replied but she still looked suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We finished up our ice cream and headed back to the tower. When we entered the living room Bruce and Tony were sitting on the sofa looking way too happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, this is crazy” Tony spoke in a stage whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's crazy, why do you two look so happy?” Nat said as she sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, while you two were out doing less amazing things Banner and I were in my lab making an incredibly cool device” Bruce then proceeded to try and explain whatever it is that they had built but then stopped when he realized that neither me or Nat were following along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, but what did you make?” Nat asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing that Allison told us about, it projects your thoughts and memories”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OH MY GOD, they actually did that. That's amazing, now all we need is the rest of everyone, like ideally T’Challa, Thor, Clint, and Rhodey should be here. “That's amazing, like actually amazing, I didn’t think you guys were actually going to make it, wow. Ok so that means that now all we need is the other people and I can get to explaining all of the shit that’s gonna go down” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we also have news about that situation. Fury called when you were out and apparently the prince of Wakanda T’Challa is going to arrive tomorrow and so will Clint Barton, and Fury said that Thor can come in tonight, I don’t know how he contacted Thor but I’ll figure it out. I also got a text from Rhodey saying he’s going to get here tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is great. Honestly it’s a little concerning that things are working out so smoothly but that's whatever. Also I’m going to meet THOR. Like all of the avengers are amazing and Thors not my favorite but he’s a literal GOD. Like G O D, that's insane. Also T'Challa's coming and also probably really confused along with everyone else here that doesn’t know about Wakanda’s tech and stuff. Shit this is going to be even more explaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid, you good”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-yeah I was just thinking. Sorry” I looked up to see Nat staring at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, want to watch a movie or something before dinner, I need an excuse to get Bruce and Tony to stop talking about the possibility of their device putting you in a coma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thewhatnow…” I don’t want to be put in a coma, not fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, so what are we watching? I'm going to again recommend The Matrix but if you have any ideas,” Nat said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, Matrix sounds good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie was good but considering that my brain has literally been so overwhelmed since I arrived here, processing The Matrix didn’t really work and I zoned out for a lot of the movie to Nat’s annoyance. Like I’m sorry, I just got news that an actual god was visiting this evening, like I’m sorry but this isn’t normal everyday things for me. Secretly I want to try and pick up </span>
  <span>Mjölnir while nobody is looking, I know I’m just going to be dissapointed but hey, what if I can lift it. That would be sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter was so short, longer chapters are to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hooking up with a Machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the movie ended I don’t think I had gotten over the fact that I was going to meet an actual GOD but then again, I don’t know if stuff like this would ever get normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey so Thor’s probably going to arrive soon but we never really know with him, just a heads up though,” said Tony as he entered the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clip from Ragnarok “Send a falcon” just flashed through my brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny,” asked Nat looking over at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing just remembering something, you’ll maybe see later”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, have your fun,” she got up and walked over to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid, I need you for a sec” Tony called from near the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, what for” I said walking over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing big, Bruce and I just wanted to make sure the machine is calibrated to you before tonight so it all goes smoothly” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we entered his lab I realized it was the same one from Age of Ultron, except for in the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>open area where Ultron first came to life there were a lot of wires and techy looking stuff. I don’t know how any of this shit works, sue me. “Umm, so how does this thing connect to my brain”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s the amazing part, we had to figure out a way to tap into a couple very specific parts of the brain without going over and getting too much info or not enough. The actual process of using it though is pretty simple, you just sit down and we’re going to attach electrode magnetic sensors to parts of your head.” Bruce answered, gesturing to the machine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked over and cautiously sat down, “so what’s going to happen now, as you're calibrating it” I felt Bruce start to apply the sensors to the back of my head and my temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you won’t feel anything and just try to clear your mind for right now, in a minute we’ll hook you up to a screen and try it out.” Tony answered from behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s very hard to think of nothing when someone tells you to, because then you can only think of everything. I tried to channel some occlumency, but I think I did just about as good as Harry in his first lessons. Bruce and Tony whispered and did whatever behind me for a good couple minutes until they spoke to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I really hope this works. Now when I turn it fully on you will kinda fall asleep, but not really. Basically in order to isolate what we want in your brain we’re trying to quiet the other parts. So you won’t feel tired and you’ll be able to communicate with us via your thoughts but your body will be asleep, again kinda. I promise it’s going to be fine” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okkkkk this sounds sketchy as fuck but whatever. “Let’s do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly I realized what Tony meant by sorta asleep. I was definitely awake, but I was not really in my body. I don’t know how to describe it but it was like I was watching my thoughts and hearing them as well. Damn, I need to be careful about what I think about. I tried to picture a memory, something I knew. Immediately Erin came to the, screen- I don’t know if screen is the right word, but I saw her. Ok, what about right before I left. Suddenly I was watching back through my eyes our conversation about Tik Tok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Alisson, can you hear us in there” I didn’t know if it came from Bruce or Tony but I definitely heard that. I couldn’t exactly speak it, so I tried just talking in my mind and hopefully that would come through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(A.N - all the thought dialogue from Ali will be in quotations like normal dialogue but she isn’t actually talking per say)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can hear you. How much of my thoughts to do hear or see”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The audio is a little fuzzy at times but hopefully we are just seeing what you’re seeing” Ok, I think that was Bruce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I know you want to wait until tonight but can you show us some scenes from our movies, I’m very interested in them.” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmm, I don’t want to show them something that really plot relevant, let's do some fun Tony scene. I thought of that scene from Iron Man 1 after Tony goes out on his first real mission and is caught by Pepper in the midst of taking his suit off. I knew it had worked when Tony’s exasperated voice cut through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They cover all of that… oh boy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I don’t think you understand how many movies there are in this universe. Like I believe that the total runtime of all the movies, as of now is exactly 3000 minutes, some Marvel fan did the math and then it brought up tons of other theories because that's a very specific number to hit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s way too much of us” Bruce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could only smile. “It’s not nearly enough.” Visions of Erin and I watching marvel movies, picking apart fan theories, that one time she dragged me to comic con when it was in our city. “You could make a ten hour long movie about your everyday lives and millions would watch it. You have no idea what you’ve done for people, how many you’ve saved or given hope.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce and Tony were silent for a couple minutes, I think just processing the fact that they could give hope, but who knows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d love to do this all day but Thor is due to arrive any time now and he always gets lost in the tower,” Tony said as I felt the sensors on the side of my head come off and I was suddenly back in the chair. Wow, that was one hell of an experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the living room Steve was making dinner while Sam and Nat watched the news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any news on when Mr.Hammer’s gonna show up” Nat asked from the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know he just shows up, I have no clue. I think soon but that’s as much as I know” Tony answered, pouring himself a cup of coffee even though it was almost six in the afternoon. That man might die of caffeine one day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About half an hour later we heard a loud crack of lightning and I jumped a little in my seat. Thor’s here! I guess he appeared via bifrost or something on the ground floor because he came into the apartment through the elevator which was really weird looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friends, how good it is to see you all again!” Thor hugged Steve and in a way that only Thor could pull off, he ended up picking him off the ground. “Stark, what is the reason for my urgent call, invaders, my brother, do tell”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not exactly, we’re all safe. But something really weird happened and somehow a person from a different universe appeared in ours. Now here’s the kicker, in her universe we’re all movie characters, and none of this actually exists.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor thought about this for a second before smiling and looking over at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume you are the person he speaks of” Thor said, and Jesus that guy talks so loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, that’s me, I’m Allison, or Ali” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of Ali, it is good to meet you” Ok, well, sure, not my name or even how that works, but sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, before we all get caught up in the future, I’ve made some food and you guys should eat” Steve interrupted from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner passed surprisingly uneventfully for the people we had at the table, but I guess this was pre ultron or civil war so everyone’s still friends. The biggest conflict of the meal was when Thor tired to challenge Sam to a flight race, Sam’s wings against, thors hammer flying powers and Nat had to tell them that they weren’t going to do that right now because, it was dumb. Now she didn’t say who she thought would win so that caused everyone to start to pick sides until Tony had to shut it down finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner we all sat down in the living room and it scarily reminded me of the hammer lifting scene from Ultron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you are from a different universe. What is it like there?” Thor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, all of you guys are just characters, and all the aliens, and other space or like supernatural stuff just doesn’t exist. It was thought up and created by Stan Lee who created the Marvel comics then they were adapted into movies. You guys are from the movie universe though. Basically I want to help because right now we’re like midway in the marvel timeline. There’s a bunch of movies that have already happened but the real big stuff is yet to come. Tomorrow when we get everyone here I’m going to show you guys clips and parts of the movies, and just explain as much as I can. There’s so much stuff to go over so it’s going to probably take a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fantastic, I’m looking forward to hearing all about the future.” Thor said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t think you will be.” fuck, I need to watch what I say, that’s crypitc as shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Steve asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know I’m going to have to go over this another million times but, well, the future for you guys isn’t pretty. A lot of stuff happens and to be honest, most of it’s bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep saying that, but it’s already gotten pretty bad. Aliens came to New York and tried to kill us all through a wormhole.” Tony stared at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God I don’t want to tell them. I wish I could say that it gets bad but then it gets better, or at least that nobody dies. I want to say you all make it. I want to tell you that Aliens and Loki are the worst thing that’s going to happen to this planet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to say that it’s going to get worse, or at least that he’s wrong, I tried to say something. Anything. Nothing came out. Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks, I can’t look him in the eyes. I can not look up. Not when the people I’m looking at are going to die. No. They’re not. I’m going to change it, I already have changed it. I’m going to. I have to. I could feel my knees start to shake, in a feeble attempt I put my hands on my knees to try and steady them. Of course it didn’t work, now my hands were also shaking. I could feel eyes on me. I didn’t know how many or who they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ali..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, that’s Natasha. She’s sitting to my left. I’m here, I’m sitting on a couch. I can feel my jeans underneath my hands. The room is warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ali..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s evening. I can smell someone's perfume and I can hear a faint humming of the dishwasher. The floor is wood, it has a light honey color. I can see a small scratch in the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ali, can you hear me” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can see my shoes.  My laces are double knotted. My feet are cold inside my shoes. I can move my toes and feel my socks. I’m wearing black socks, because they’re Nat’s. Natasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ALISSON” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone is looking at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allison, are you ok” Nat spoke softly and I willed myself to look over at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” my voice came out quite and horse, like I hadn’t used it in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s ok. You don’t have to know.” Nat spoke and I could sense the hesitation in her voice, she was trying to help me but being vulnerable and comforting someone in a group of people really wasn’t something she was comfortable with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired, I think I’m gonna go to sleep,” As I stood up the ground swayed underneath me but I kept my footing and slowly walked forward. Tony hadn’t said a word and as I passed him he just looked at me. Steve and Sam seemed to be in some silent conversation but I just walked to the elevator and went down. Nobody followed me and I was grateful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat’s apartment was dark when I entered, “umm, Jarvis can I ask you a question”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything Allison” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I was wondering if you could bring up youtube like on the tv or something”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked over to the living room area and sat down in front of the tv, I knew it was too early but I really need something right now. “Hey Jarvis, how do I type and use the tv, there’s no remote”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simply point at the screen and say what you want to do, I will cover the rest” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jarvis”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Search, Spiderman” Ok, lets see what’s going to pop up. I mean I don’t think anything will, considering that Peter’s going to get bitten in about 2 years ish but maybe I’ll find something. Yup, just actual spiders. Disappointing. “Jarvis, pull up google and search Peter Parker” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are 256,733 results for Peter Parker” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, is any of this actually useful. I mean why am I doing this. I can’t exactly interfere right now and also I don’t actually know this Spider Man's origin story really well, I mean like I know the concept but Homecoming comes in after he’s already been bit so, damn. I knew this was going to be disappointing. I do really need to go to sleep. “Jarvis, turn the tv off and delete my search history, thanks” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Allison” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Jarvis” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>